


Dancing Endless Night

by OkamiBattleBlock



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: P3FES spoilers, P5R Spoilers, Short request open, series of shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiBattleBlock/pseuds/OkamiBattleBlock
Summary: Forced into a dancing competition by the Velvet Room residents, both the Phantom Thieves and S.E.E.S are allowed one night of fun, and though it each dancer might learn something about themselves. ( A series of shorts, spoilers for both P5R and P3FES.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Dancing In Starlight

Be it, infiltrating a huge castle of a pervert, exploring the inner workings of the human subconscious, killing god on christmas, being forced to go to sleep at gunpoint by a cat, eating a huge larger than life burger or just watering his plant named Debra, Amamiya Ren has been through many trials and tribulations in his time in the big city of Shibuya since the Phantom Thieves returned to there real reality. Everything in Ren's life was a-okay.

It was just crazy how much Ren's rag tag group of persona users have gone through. So it was nice to finally be a teenager after all of that metaverse shit. Ren was ready just to kick back and relax with his friends for the rest of his time in Tokyo, but for now he'll take Morgana's dumb advice and go the effie to sleep.

* * *

…

….

…..?

Ren knew that he sleeps on an old mattress and a row of milk cartons so it said something when the carpet feeling thing was better than his 'bed'. Morgana hate's sleeping with music so he didn't turn on any funky opera music in the background. Even stranger is that the voices of his friends were all around him, slowly waking him up.

" Do you have any idea where we are Futaba?" Makoto asked softly, as her eyebrows scrunched together thinking off what might have happened.

"As far as I could tell there are now signs of Shadows, so I guess we're in the clear I guess."

As the others talked among themselves Ren came to his senses and opened his eyes to a bright, blinding red neon light. He woke up sounded by his friends watching him as Ren rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh! You're awake!?" Morgana ,in his metaverse form, was the first to speak as Ryuji ran over to help the leader of the floor and on his feet.

"I'm fine." Ren said with his normal lack of emotion as he looked around the painfully blue room. "Where are we?"

" Hell if I know! At least you woke up better than I did! Mona was all up in my face! Talk about a rude awakenin'!" Ryuji grumbled, ignating Morgana's anger as he touched up on the chair he was standing on…. Where did he get that chair?

"What was that?! Do you want me to put you back to sleep!."

"Bring it Cat!"

"Ugh Cut it out you two!" Anna scolded effectively shutting both up as a single sweat dripped down their head.

"Strange, I was fast asleep in my room, and when I woke I was here with all of you." Haru said with a bit of confusion.

"Me too! I passed out on a gaming bange and poof!."

"Hehe, maybe you should fix your sleep schedule once in a while Futaba-senpai. I can't imagine all staying up all night is good for you." Sumire said with a nervous smile.

"I must disagree with Sumire. I know from experience that staying up into the long hours of the night doing something you love is quite the rush."

"Alright Yusuke we'll work on you at another time, but for now we need to know what happened." Ren said using his Joker voice, making sure to catch everyone's attention.

"Right, let's assess the situation first."

"Hummm, I think I have an idea."

"What is it Morgana-senpai?"

"Not sure yet Sumire, but I think this place is probably connected to-"

All of a sudden the whole room went black leaving everyone in a confused state of panic.

"Ladies, moscost, and gentlemen!" A female voice called out like a silly sports announcer, and just like that, the lights were back on and in front of them was a white haired lady wearing a… strange blue dress. Just the sight of her made Ren relize what might be going on.

"Wow did you just spawn!"

The woman in blue laughed joyfully with an oversized book in her hand, "If spawn means 'made a tubular entrance' then yes I did my squid haired friend!" She said with a large heart warming smile before clearing her voice.

"I have been waiting for you all! Welcome to the Velvet Roo- Ahem! I mean! Welcome to a one night only, a magical paradise where a gathering of passionate souls revel as one! Welcome to Club Velvet!"

"Where did you—- I'm sorry, who are you?"

"And whaddaya want with us?!"

"Wait Ryuji!" Morgana quickly warned before turning back to the woman in blue.

"Excuse my bone headed friend Lady-"

"Oh! How silly of me not to introduce myself.. My name is Elizabeth, but please feel free to call me by my nickname, 'Elle-P'"

"Right…. Lady um Elle-P I would assume you're an attendant of the Velvet Room?" Morgana didn't really ask more than conform. Elizabeth beamed with excitement and when over to pet Morgana's head.

"Ohh you are smart! Not to mention unBEARably adorable!" Morgana fought back purrs as his face switched between anger and extreme pleasure.

"If you don't mind Morgana, could you hold that pose, as of right now you emotional dilemma is awakening the artist inside me."

"Now's not really the time Yu-"

"What's wrong Morgana? Cat got y'a tongue?" Ryuji teased and that would have been Mona's breaking point if Ren didn't step in.

"So Elle-P? What do you need us for?"

Elizabeth eyes meet Ren's and if it was possible Ren would have bet she would have just exploded with happiness.

"Ahh you must be my sister Roommate!" Her hand that was petting Mona flew off his big head and formed a fist in front of Ren.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

"I am offering what you bro's would call a 'fist bump' as it is a form of greeting between humans is it not?"

"She is quite the strange one is she?"

"You're not really one to talk about being 'off' Inari."

"Nice to meet you Elle-P-" Ren said with a smile as he bumped his fist with her's "Now what are we here for."

Elizabeth smiled before turning to address the rest of the team. " Ah yes,Allow me to explain, BUt I will not take any more questions until I am done." The Phantom thevis nodded as she coughed to clear her voice.

"Due to an incident involving my sisters we shall be holding a 'ball' here. Accordingly, I have summoned you all to proudly participate in the festivities. In exchange for my letting you into this 'ball'. I would like for you, my guests to Dance for me!"

Elle-p sang with glee. Needless to say the reaction was a cat sized bag of confused and unhappy groans.

"I don't get it."

"I'm with Renren! The hell should we dance for you!"

"Well my younger sister said it was part of Renren's 'recommendation'! '. Or something like that."

"Hold on! I think we need a little more background before we move on."

"Makoto's right." Morgana spun his chair around so he was facing the rest of the confused group.

"You guys remember the Velvet Room and Lady Lavenza right?" Everyone nodded in unasion, "well she part of a larger group of Velvet Room attendants. Lady Elizabeth here is just another attendant." A collective oooooo flew through the room as Elizabeth gleamed.

"The mascot is right! I am a friend of your friend which makes me your enemy!"

"That's not how the saying goes." Makoto said under her breath. "Anyways, please tell why you brought us here to dance of all things.

"Right on President. First of the Phantom Star! Our other sister told us how her team used the power of bonds to overcome something or rather, and much to my dismay my littlest sis told me that her 'Phantom Thieves would take the hearts of everyone who sees them dance.' And after confirming that you guys don't steal real hearts I just had to the Phantom Thieves for myself! So naturally both me and my sister have produced this ball to see which team can hype up the human sebaceous the most and be named the greatest guest EVER!"

"A compilation. Very well but I must warn you I am quite the amateur."

"Don't worry Yusuke-Senpia ! I'll help you train."

"Oh ya! Sumia will be the BFG in this competition!"

"You three arn't even trying to resist." Makoto mumbled in slight disappointment.

"There is no need to worry. Since this is all just a lovely dream you only need to think off the moves you want to do an SH BOOM! Your feet will do all the work."

"Well it's all you call Renren. Should we do it?"

"If Yusuke already fired up I can't say no. Elle-P, the Phantom thieves are yours." Ren smirked, which somehow caused Elle-P dance like a little monkey.

"Ya! I knew after my skillful persuasion I would get you to dance! Now since this is a competition and all, it is only right for you to meet your enemies. So without further ado, I you great producer bring you S.E.E.S!"

Much like before the room went dark, and the loud sound of breaking glass reflected around the circle shaped club. As the lights faded back on the large disco ball in the middle was raised up to the ceiling allowing for a clean view of the group of students on the other side of the room. Most of them looked the same age as them minus the ten year old.

"Hey, that one in the middle kinda looks like Inari!" Futaba teased as the rest of the Phantom Thieves looked over at S.E.E.S. Ren looked at the guy with the blue hair last and the two just looked at each other, an aura of intrigue shared between the two. Next to him the twins smirked up at Ren before skipping away to parts unknown.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's get to the cross time introduction shall we!" Elizabeth announced and nervously both teams began to introduce themselves as she grabbed Ren's arm and dragged him to meet the blue haired team.

"Makoto Yuki! What a delight to see you again!" Ren looked up, with curiosity as his producer dragged the glasses wearing teen to the other who looked bored of the whole thing.

"Hi Elizabeth. Been a bit since we last met hasn't it?"

"It has been a hot minute bro! And please call me by my cool new nickname Elle-P!"

"Alright. Care to introduce me?" Makoto eyed the other teen with a bored gaze.

"Oh right! This here is our new, super swagged out, hot broth-"

"I'm Ren Amamiya. Nice to meet you… Makoto right? I got this Elle-P how 'bout you check on the twins." Ren told the valet attendant politely as he extended his hand out for a handshake, pushing up his glasses with a small smile.

"If you say so you Roomate! I'll see you on the dance floor Makoto!" Elle-P gleefuled waved goodbye as she skipped off to find her sisters leaving the two to meet.

"Same here Ren. I hope Elizabeth didn't give your team any trouble."

Ren shook his head as he let out a soft chuckle, "Honestly, Elle-P a breath of fresh air after being the twins Inmate for a whole year."

" LISTEN UP INMATES OF CLUB VELVET!"

"It's almost time to start this tots fun, extremely awesome, and absolutely rocking ball as produced by your very own Elle-P and her shorthanded sisters are about to begin!

"As said before, it is both the job of S.E.E.S and the Phantom Thieves to hype up the crowd with the power of dance, and decree of the leaders will this ball commence."

All eyes were on the two leaders with S.E.E.S to the left and the Phantom Thieves to the right. Ren looked at Ren who held a smirk on his face, and Ren couldn't help but let a soft smile grow on his. Maybe one night of fun won't be such a bad idea. Both leaders looked to their teams who held confident smiles of their own.

Ren and Makoto shared one last glance at each other before turning to face the Velvet Room attendance with a happy glow in the room, and all the sudden Ren's feet began to move flawlessly as he did a little dance before hitting a pose much like Ren did beside him, before both leaders declared and encouraging start to the ball!

"All Right."

" _ **It's Showtime!"**_

* * *


	2. Dancing In Moonlight

Be it, walking through the bloody coffin fulles streets under the hunting light of the moon, fighting though halls and halls of shadows in the dark, finding out that basically everything and everything has 'potential', or just eating the best type of takoyaki from the street, Yuki Makoto has seen some strange things sense joining S.E.E.S and things just seemed to get worse with every passing day.

It's only been a couple days since Ikutuski pulled Aigis on them and shot Mitsuru's father like it was nothing. Who would have guessed that the team's adviser was just playing them. Not to mention that death of Shinjro's death still weighed heavily over the team. It's even pointless to even mention the amount of stress and worry the actual impending end of the world is putting on this group of students. Just one look at Koromaru's cute little face had a hint of sadness on it.

Sadly, the world has a sick sense of humor as the only moment of calm and repose comes at night. As the same hours of the day where they would be fighting for their lives, are the same hours where they could fall fast asleep and dream of brighter times for them all.

Makoto felt his eyes grow heavier as his mind slowly emptied of all thoughts, and soon, the room around him grew darker, and darker, before finally succumbing to the power of a needed rest.

* * *

…

….

…..?

Makoto knew that the dorm beds are not up to snuff but he knew it was only marginally better than some carpet feeling thing and he differently didn't turn on any funky opera music in the background. Even stranger is that the voices of his friends were all around him, slowly waking him up.

"Fuuka ? Do you have an understanding of where we are?" Mitsuru asked commandingly, seeming already planning for anything to happen.

"As far as I could tell Mitsuru-san there are now signs of Shadows, so I guess we're safe for now."

As the others talked among themselves Makoto came to his senses and opened his eyes to a bright, blinding red neon light. He woke up sounded by his friends watching him as Makoto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Oh! You're awake! Are you okay?" Yukari was the first to speak as she ran over to help the leader of the floor and on his feet.

"I'm fine." Makoto said with his normal lack of emotion as he looked around the painfully blue room. "Where are we?"

" Heck if I know. We all woke up here, buut if we go back to sleep maybe that will fix everything." Junpei suggested like he had an actually bright idea. Yukari was just as unamused with him as ever as she sighed with disappointment.

"Maybe you should just sleep forever."

"This makes no sense, I was asleep in my own room." Ken said with a bit of confusion.

"As was I. But when I woke, I was here with everyone." Aigis spoke of her account of what happened. Just before the S.E.E.S team could talk about the problem further, all the sudden the two new voices rang out in the blue room.

"Ahh it seems like our new inmate has arrived!" One was higher and a bit braty.

"It appears you're just as clueless as the other one." This one was lower only by a bit but much calmer.

"Your guys hear that! Could this be some kind of enemy ambush!?" Akihiko warned, instantly getting into a fighting position as the rest of the team just looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who are you and where did you take us?!" Mitsuru called out to the voices in the room, ready to fight if it came to that. Her command for answers was followed by a pair of cute little laughter.

"There is no need to worry, as this experience is merely a dream."

"Okay. That's it I'm going back to sleep." Junpei quickly said as he sat down on the ground, trying to well himself back to slumber.

"Good night." Aigis happily said, seemingly not noticing the irritated eye roll from Yukari's unamused face. It seems that the voices of the room also had the same thoughts

"How rude! We were nice enough to bring your friends along and this is the thanks we get!"

"Truly. Under normal circumstances only those who have signed a contract can enter this room so I suggest you friends show more appreciation to us."

"How are we supposed to thank you if we can't see you?" Ken called out, nervous as his voice was wavering a bit.

All the sudden a bright light filled the room making sure to wake everyone up, which sucked for Junpei because he was almost asleep again, and as the light faded away stood in front of them…. were two girls that looked as old as Ken. Both practically looked the same, with their matching hair color and blue police outfits, the only difference seemed to be their hair style, eye patch location, and weapon of choice. With the one on the right with a baton and the one on the left with a…. clipboard (very dangerous). Makoto swore those blue hues of their clothes seemed familiar but couldn't put his finger on it.

"It is hard to believe that this group has been through such hardships." The one with the clipboard siad with a slight chuckle.

"Really, cuz I think they have it easy compared to our other inmate." The other one said with a full on laugh.

"And what would you two know of our hardships?" Mitsuru questioned, her voice held a control rage in her voice as she glared the possible twins down.

"I'm sure they didn't mean any harm Mitsuru-san. After all they are kinda cute, I doubt there's an evil bone in them." Fuuka said calmingly. Although the judging by the possible twins hurt expression, it was taken the wrong way.

"Cute…!? Ugh, how rude!"

"Umm.. Nice to meet you. Is that better?" Ken quickly spoke up before things could get out of hand, as the possible twin with the buns seemed a bit short tempered.

"It seems like we are getting off track. So we will proceed with the introduction." The calmer possible twin with the clipboard commanded.

"I am Justine." The one with the calm voice spoke.

"And I'm Caroline. You better remember our names Inmate!" Caroline scolded, waving her baton around her eyes set on Makoto.

"Okay Justine, Caroline. If you could tell us where we are now?" Yukari nervously asked.

"We promise to explain everything in due time, all we ask is for your full undivided attention."

"Alright." Makoto said blankly like nothing wrong was going on.

"Ugh ,You are being way too normal about this."

"Aghem, Listen up! The reason we've brought you all here, is to nurture a certain skill that lies dormant within each of you."

"You are to train that skill and put it on display for us here."

"Annnd, if your team is half as impressive as our sister says you are, then you should have no problem telling us what that skill is. All you have to do is read the room."

S.E.E.S did as the now confirmed twins told them and took in every detail of the strange room. It was all blue, with neon lights on the walls. Speakers sounded a large disco ball that just helped light up the place even more. Below the disco ball was a comfy looking velvet blue couch, and small stool tables lining the corners of the room.

"Well, the big disco ball, the striking similarities with Club Escapade, and my own date search. I would think we are in a club of some kind.

"Is this the Velvet Room?" Makoto asked nonchalantly. The Twins smiled at the wildcards question as his friends had a few questions of their own.

"Velvet Room? What do you do with you free time Yuki?" Mitsuru questioned with a stern voice. After all with a place called the Velvet Room and two twins dressed up as prison wardens it easy to get the VERY wrong idea.

"To put it simple, our sister and our master have been assisting him on his journey."

"Have you ever noticed him having a new persona after just staring off into space. That would be the work of our master, so you better be thankfully!"

"That somehow explains something and nothing at the same time." Yukari groaned with disappointment.

"All you need to know is that this place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, and that its services are different from the one offered during your journey wall in this form.

"But back to the matter at hand Inmate! The skill your will show us will be-"

"Dancing!" Both twins said at the same time with glee. Needless to say the reaction was a cat sized bag of confused and unhappy groans.

"I don't think I follow."

"UGH! Listen Inmate! All of you must practice your dance moves and perform on stage right here in Club Velvet!"

"To put it plainly this is a bell. Dance the long, long night away any way you see fit."

"Your duty is to hype up this ball! Party so hard that your passion sets your audience aflame!"

"It doesn't sound simple… AND wait! An audience." Yukari nearly shouted, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Ye-ya. I mean I doubt any of us has much dance experience."

"Ken-kun is right. My battle date has no information on dancing."

"Besides we don't have time for this. We got bigger things to handle." Akihiko's voice was straight and firm, like he was talking to a child.

"There is no need to worry. As this place is only a dream in reality you are all fast asleep."

"To dance, just think of the style and moves you want to do, and your body will move accordingly."

Makoto was still a little conscious about the current situation, but if it was just a ball then what was there to fear? It's not like there was any sense of danger…. right?

"Oooh, this is starting to sound like fun then! I'm totally down for that!"

"Hold on Iori. This doesn't seem to be just any old ball. For what reason do you need us to dance?"

Justine and Caroline looked at each other before turning back to the group with new serious faces.

"To put it simple you, our original Inmate and his team, are here to help dispute a family matter. For you are far from the first persona users to enter Club Velvet."

"Our other sister told us how her team used the power of bonds to overcome something or rather, and once our sister who has been helping you heard this she was like, 'MY guest would be such a swag and dope baller, he'd present to us a radical exPLOsion of dance!'" Makoto has never heard such an accurate imitation of Elizabeth…. maybe because it was the only imitation of Elizabeth.

"Simply put, Caroline and I, we want to prove to our sisters that our original Inmate and his friends are the best guests ever! To do that our Inmate and his team of Phantom Thieves will be competing against yours in hyping up the sea of shadows."

"So we must dance only for your amusement! Sorry but I won't do anything just because some kid told me so!" Akihiko shouted as he tightened his first in protest.

"That's just our reason. Our dear sister had another reason to put on this ball. She has seen all the hardships and trouble your team and your leader have been though. She wished for this night to bring you a moment of fun and pleasure, in your time of dread and despair."

"Come on Akihiko-san, we've been on edge for a while now, maybe a party isn't a bad idea."

"Maybe Yukari has a point. A lot has happened in the past two months. I think we can afford to have fun."

"If Mitsuru-senpie is down for it then so am I! Da'man is ready to let loose!" Yukari just shook her head in dismay due to Junpei display of excitement before turning to Makoto.

"How about you, leader? Are you really okay with this?"

"It'll be fun I guess." Makoto said with as much excitement as he could muster.

"I don't know if you mean it or not."

"Caroline, Justine you mentioned we are going against these 'Phantom Thieves' where are they? When I scanned the room I found nothing."

"Heheheh. Don't worry yourself fro-blue lady! It's only natural that you could't sense them, as our power dampers yours by a far amount.

"But you needn't worry. For you opponents are a lot closer than you think."

Much like before a blinding light filled the room, and the loud sound of breaking glass reflected around the circle shaped club. As the light faded the large disco ball in the middle was raised up to the ceiling allowing for a clean view of the group of students on the other side of the room. Most of them looked the same age as them minus the orange haired girl…. and the black monster cat…. was Koro here with them?

"Hey, that one in the middle kinda looks like Inari!" Orange hair teased as the rest of the Phantom Thieves looked over at S.E.E.S. Makoto looked at the guy with the glasses last and the two just looked at each other, an aura of intrigue shared between the two. Next to him was Elizabeth smelling wildly at him.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's get to the cross time introduction shall we!" Elizabeth announced and nervously both teams began to introduce themselves.

"Makoto Yuki! What a delight to see you again!" Makoto looked up, with disinterested as his Velvet Attendant dragged the glasses wearing teen behind him who showed pained expression on their face.

"Hi Elizabeth. Been a bit since we last met hasn't it?"

"It has been a hot minute bro! And please call me by my cool new nickname Elle-P!"

"Alright. Care to introduce me?" Makoto eyed the other teen with a bored gaze.

"Oh right! This here is our new, super swagged out, hot broth-"

"I'm Ren Amamiya. Nice to meet you… Makoto right? I got this Elle-P how 'bout you check on the twins." Ren told the valet attendant politely as he extended his hand out for a handshake, pushing up his glasses with a small smile.

"If you say so you Frizzy hair trickster! I'll see you on the dance floor Makoto!" Elle-P gleefuled waved goodbye as she skipped off to find her sisters leaving the two to meet.

"Same here Ren. I hope Elizabeth didn't give your team any trouble."

Ren shook his head as he let out a soft chuckle, "Honestly, Elle-P a breath of fresh air after being the twins Inmate for a whole year."

" LISTEN UP INMATES OF CLUB VELVET!"

"It's almost time to start this tots fun, extremely awesome, and absolutely rocking ball as produced by your very own Elle-P and her shorthanded sisters are about to begin!

"As said before, it is both the job of S.E.E.S and the Phantom Thieves to hype up the crowd with the power of dance, and decree of the leaders will this ball commence."

All eyes were on the two leaders with S.E.E.S to the left and the Phantom Thieves to the right. Makoto looked at Ren who held a smirk on his face, and Makoto couldn't help but let a soft smile grow on his. Maybe one night of fun won't be such a bad idea. Both leaders looked to their teams who held confident smiles of their own.

Ren and Makoto shared one last glance at each other before turning to face the Velvet Room attendance with a happy glow in the room, and all the sudden Makoto's feet began to move flawlessly as he did a little dance before hitting a pose much like Ren did beside him, before both leaders declared and encouraging start to the ball!

"It's Showtime!"

" _ **All Right."**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hay All! Okamibattleblock here! As the summary said this will be a series of shorts based on the dancing games social links. That’s about it. But do feel free to send me short request for this series, like if there are a pair of characters that would be cool to have talk to one another and what not, but for now have some reading time.


End file.
